Delusions
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: You'll have to summarize this one for yourself.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing you hear me, so suing me is no good because I have admitted to not owning anything (sticks tongue out)   
  
Timeline: Judgment Day-Part 1. If you noticed in the background while they talked you could see that construction guys were working on the Precinct. To go with this storyline lets pretend that the whole Sully and Tatiana thing was happening at another time.  
  
Dedication: Ness, one night gave me a small piece and wanted me to write my take on it. So that is what I did, so thank you Ness for giving me the opportunity and thank you for letting my little twisted mind, this goes to you sweety.   
  
Thanks to those who keep me going, ;) You mean everything to me so thank you very much!  
  
BTW....you might want to trust me on this one, believe me on this TRUST ME!   
  
(Prologue)   
  
"Bosco? What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Bosco looked at Kim.   
  
"I had nowhere to run."   
  
Putting down the frying pan so it wasn't up in the air she looked at Bosco but then it went up again.   
  
"No, you stay away from me."   
  
"Kim, I don't know what happened but you have to believe me it's not true what you heard."   
  
Kim wondered for a second if it was true what he was saying but she didn't take down the defensive.   
  
"Bosco....she's dead. Faith's dead, and you killed her!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
(Earlier that Day)  
  
Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli slowly got ready for their shift. Mondays were always hard to come back to. They got three days off and then they would have to come back to work and that was the tough part.   
  
"So how are the kids and Fred this weekend?"   
  
"They are actually in Atlantic City right now as we speak."   
  
"Really, how come?"   
  
"Fred wanted to spend time with them, you know after his heart attack he's like the man I married, the man that I feel in love with just,"   
She happen to look at him and Bosco was giving her the look of 'stop giving me so much romantic chick-flick crap' so she stopped and went onto something else.  
  
"Which reminds me Boz, I'm redecorating the apartment got some new furniture coming in so, could you help me move it?"   
  
"Yeah sure." Bosco did not hesitate; he was always willing to help Faith out.   
  
She grinned.   
  
"Okay then, see you in the roll call room."   
  
Faith walked out of the room while Bosco continued to get ready. Bosco slipped into the room after a couple minutes and finding the last chair available in the back, he sat down.   
  
Lt. Swersky gave the run down what was happening in their Precinct. Who to look out for, where to stay away from as stakeouts were going on and so forth. Sgt. Christopher was not there to torment Bosco on his watch so it looked like it was going to be a good day after all.   
  
"That's it, get out there and be careful."   
  
Everybody left the room. Nails could be heard as hammers slammed onto them and saws could be heard throughout the old building. Construction had been going on for a couple weeks, updating the Precinct, and making it bigger. The cops really didn't take notice, though as long as the construction crew stayed out of their way they didn't really care, that was until,  
  
"WATCH OUT!"   
  
Turning around Bosco looked before him to see a light fixture that had broken away from the ceiling had swung down, nailing the unexpected officer. Officers hearing the yell and seeing it strike the officer began to crowd around Bosco.   
  
Faith was pushing the light fixture off of her partner already.   
  
"Bosco, God, you okay?"   
  
Bosco sat up.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine actually."   
  
He grabbed his head as a sharp pain ripped through his skull making him close his eyes willing the pain to go away and it did, it soon dulled down to a small pounding throb.   
  
"What in the hell is going on?" boomed Lt. Swersky's voice. Pushing through the clutter of blue uniforms he reached where the commotion was going on.   
"Nothing, this light fell on Bosco." She said with a smile forming on her lips.   
  
"Must have recognized who was under it."   
  
Bosco faked a laugh at Lt. Swersky's comment and with the help of Faith he stood up.   
  
"You okay?" asked Swersky going from jokingly too serious.   
  
"I'm fine really, little blows like that," waving it off "takes more then a light fixture to bring me down."   
  
"I'm sure," Swersky turned around to see nothing but a sea of blue. "shows over, get back to work." He barked this sending everybody scrambling.   
  
When the two were left alone Faith grabbed Bosco's shoulder.   
  
"You sure you're okay?"   
  
"Sunny as sunshine."   
  
Faith looked at Bosco.   
  
"Sunny as Sunshine? Bosco, no, just, no."   
  
He smirked and the pair left to go and do their job. Although Bosco fought with a headache all shift for being clocked in the head, he felt pretty good.   
  
  
"So we're heading to your place?"   
  
Bosco and Faith walked out of the Precinct and to Bosco's car. Nothing had happen to big that they couldn't finish the paperwork tomorrow if they came in early enough.   
  
They got into the Blue Mustang and within only a few conversations they were in front of Faith's apartment complex.   
  
Spending the hours huffing and puffing trying to get the furniture up and then finding the right place they plopped down onto the couch when they were finally done. Yawning, Bosco was ready for bed.   
  
"Sleepy boy, better go to bed before you fall asleep at the wheel."   
  
"Yeah I better, before I do end up falling asleep right here, later Faith."   
  
Bosco got his leather jacket on and headed for the door with keys in hand.   
  
"Thanks again Bosco."   
  
"No problem."   
  
Opening the door he left. He whistled and walked to his car and began to unlock the door when he took one last glance at Faith's apartment watching as the lights went out as Faith herself was going to bed. When he just begun to shift his eyes back down to his keyhole his eyes spotted something. Moving them up he saw somebody dressed head to toe in black, on the fire escape, breaking into Faith's window.   
  
Cop instincts kicked into high gear and he ran back. Didn't take him long to get back into the complex, he had her key for emergencies as she did for him. He flew up the stairs skipping certain ones and using his muscles running down the hallway and threw open the door calling Faith immediately.   
  
"FAITH.....FAITH...where are you? FAITH!"   
  
His mind began to fear the worse that he was too late that his partner had fallen victim to the predator.   
  
The entire apartment was pitch black. Hearing a single crash from what he thought was the living room he ran towards it but ended up crashing into the couch and falling to the floor but he got up quickly. Sirens could be heard off in the distance. Bosco put it as Faith had called the cops and as he got up and his eyes still trying to adjust to the darkness he could only think how ironic it was, calling the police when you are just that.   
  
Beginning to feel his way something jumped on him. The heavy weight scared him but he was able to turn around and from the small glow from outside making some light to see by, he could see something shinning. A knife, his mind screamed. Bosco grabbed it with quick reflex and struggled to get a hold of it but the unknown person had it and was trying to plunge it towards him. It didn't take him long before he had that knife pointing in the opposite direction. The grasp on the knife slipped all of a sudden and not ready for the blade he felt the body jerked as it found it's mark, the heart. He could hear the gasp and the breathing slowing down and then a loud thump as the body hit the floor with dead weight.   
  
Bosco weakly searched for the light that was somewhere near by all the while still calling for Faith. His hand found the light but knocked it over. Cursing he thumbed for the switch and finding it he snapped it on.   
  
Looking down at his feet Bosco became suddenly pale, mortified at what he saw. Faith, his beloved partner laid at his feet.   
  
"No, no, no, no...oh God..no, no, no, no." his voiced cracked as he began to will this away. He dropped to the floor. Cradling her in his lap he began to rock back in forth.   
  
"Oh God, what did I do Faith, I'm so sorry, what did I do?"   
  
Bosco heard the sirens grow louder by the second. Snapping his head up his mind told him he had to get up and run. They would not believe him, Bosco just knew they wouldn't. Everybody knew he was out of control, who would believe him? They were going to take the obvious of what had transpired in the Yokas's apartment and convict him right then in there, he would be guilty in their eyes.   
  
Taking one last look he stood up and ran for all he was worth. Going up to the roof he threw the door open and went to the edge and peered down. The lights of blue and red changed his color on his face. Hearing voices he took off again, jumping across the rooftops. Bosco would not stop, continuing to jump getting further from Faith and the police.   
  
(Firehouse)   
  
Carlos walked up the stairs. Everybody was sitting at the table having conversations.   
  
"Hey Neito."   
  
Not replying they looked up to see him dead white.   
  
"You're not going to believe this."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Bosco is suspected of murdering Faith Yokas."   
  
Practically jumping up from their seats all of them were about to jump on Carlos thinking he was pulling another trick.   
  
"This is a sick joke Carlos, even for you!"   
  
"I'm not kidding, Yokas was found dead in her apartment, knife still sticking out of her. One of the neighbors had heard Bosco yelling, and then saw him running out of the Yokas apartment all pale looking, wild eye look in his face. They said he escaped on the rooftops."   
  
Nobody knew what to say, they just stood there looking at each other and then down at their own feet.   
  
"Get this," some of them looked at Carlos "the police told me that if Bosco shows up we are to consider him armed and dangerous and have to turn him in."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breath was coming slower for Bosco. He was very used to running he had been able to run for a very long period of time but now after so long Bosco had begun to tire but knowing he couldn't stop. The sirens were behind him and they would be upon him any second he just knew it. So looking around trying to figure out where he was, Bosco then recognized it and hearing the screech of a wheel on a squad he ran into the apartment shutting the door quickly. Finding a good place to hide till the occupant of the home came back.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kim Zambrano walked into her apartment. She was in a daze. Her mind still hadn't registered that one of the officers she talked to every day or saw was now dead.   
  
Laying all the stuff on the couch she began to walk to the bathroom when a noise came from her room. Her heart began to pound, somebody was in her home.   
  
Racing towards the kitchen she grabbed the first thing that she could reach for. The frying pan. Spinning around she wailed it around but missed.  
  
"WOAH!"   
  
Kim looked at the face.   
  
"Bosco? What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
Bosco looked at Kim.   
  
"I had nowhere to run."   
  
Putting down the frying pan so it wasn't up in the air she looked at Bosco but then it went up again.   
  
"No, you stay away from me."   
  
"Kim, I don't know what happened but you have to believe me it's not true what you heard."   
  
Kim wondered for a second if it was true what he was saying but she didn't take down the defensive.   
  
"Bosco....she's dead. Faith's dead, and you killed her!"   
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Bosco yelled this as a burst of anger hit him as she accused him of such an unthinkable act.   
  
Bosco saw the fear, her eyes widening as his voice rouse in defense and he closed his eyes and then breathed in deeply.   
  
"Kim, I didn't kill her, you have to believe me, I just didn't know where to go."   
  
"Then why did you run Bosco? You're the police you should know better, Bosco it looks suspicious as hell, you know that and I know that, why did you run then?"   
  
Bosco shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, because I knew if I stayed, they wouldn't believe me. God nobody will, they don't even know the story and they're ready to execute me."   
  
"I believe you, don't know why but I think you're just frightened."   
  
Looking up he gave her a small tiny smile.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Hey you look awful go wash up and we can figure out what to do next okay, the bathroom is around the corner."   
  
"Okay, thanks."   
  
Bosco turned around and began to take a step towards the bathroom when something hard hit him in the back of the head. The sound of the frying pan chinned at hitting something. Falling forwards his body hit the floor and the pain was unbearable.   
  
As Bosco lost his fought with the conscious almost welcoming the darkness, he heard Kim talking to somebody.   
  
"Yes Sgt. Christopher this is Kim Zambrano, Officer Boscorelli showed up at my house, he's knocked out in the middle of my kitchen, yes, thank you, I'd appreciate that."   
  
'Oh great' thought Bosco and then he was out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
"From what you told me," hesitating   
"Kim." continuing "from what you told me Kim, Boscorelli is one sick man. He thinks he didn't murder his partner because that is his guilt, you can kind of look at it having a split personality. His inner part would never harm Faith, but the other side, that's a different matter."   
  
  
Bosco could hear talking and as he came about he tried to reach out for it trying to will his body to wake up fully. He was able to finally get his eyes to open up and when he did he couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
White walls, which were padded up and down the wall. A hospital, a mental hospital, they had placed him in a damn lunatic nut house!   
  
Bosco jumped up and was disgusted at what he was dressed in. No shoes or socks, just a plain white shirt with loose sweat pants. A little window at the door he raced up to and peered out to see Kim and a guy dressed in the usual white jacket, a doctor. He slammed his hands on the door trying to get their attention but they ignored him. But he continued just hoping they would listen to him.   
  
"KIM, you know me come on, I didn't do this, I didn't kill Faith, PLEASE I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T, Kim, KIM, ANYBODY!"   
  
Walking away Kim conversed with to the doctor finding out what would happen to Bosco.   
  
"HELLLLLOOOO, SOMEBODY HAS TO BELIEVE ME, I DIDN'T KILL MY PARTNER! I WOULDN'T DO THAT, SOMEBODY HAS TO BELIEVE ME, PLEASE!" his voice strained as he screamed out trying to make them believe.   
  
Since there was a small bed, Bosco's anger would direct right to it. His anguish cries could be heard as he ransacked the defenseless bed.   
  
Kim looked back to the door but the doctor placed an arm around her returning her attention back to him.   
  
"Don't worry he is in good hands, you did the right thing."   
  
Bypassing an orderly the doctor whispered into his ear so Kim couldn't hear.   
  
"Make sure our new guy settles down and gets some good healthy rest."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
Turning, Kim looked at the doctor.   
  
"What did you just say to him?"   
  
"Nothing that concerns you hon, this way towards the exit."   
  
  
Bosco continued to scream out in frustration everything was coming into complete perspective. Faith was dead, dead because he killed her. He sank to his knees. Dry heaves irrupted from him and tears welled up into his eyes. Everything was crashing down and there was nothing Bosco could do.   
  
The door opened. Turning around Bosco saw the white cladded men come to make him stop his rampage that he was actually done with.   
  
Knowing what they would do Bosco did what came natural, try to escape this mess. Getting up Bosco ran and since they were big enough and blocked his path he locked his shoulders and tackled one punching him and then trying to get up quick enough to run pass the dazed ones. But when he went to get up a vice grip came around his small arm and picked him right off the guy and off the ground.   
  
Before Bosco knew what was truly going on his legs were picked up from under him. He watched as one walked by and made up the bed again that he had flipped. Trying to get lose as they held him Bosco began to move up and down screaming out in frustration, their hold stayed strong and would continue even as the placed him on the bed. Their hands stayed holding him down on the bed as the others quickly strapped him right to the bed.   
  
"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY, I'M HUMAN BEING YOU CAN'T DO THIS, LET ME GO NOW!" Bosco's face was flushed with redness as he screamed and demanded them to let him go.   
  
The hands did finally came up but Bosco was securely restrained. There was no getting out. He tried to twist but his midsection his legs and arms were immobilized, but even in the situation he was in it did not stop Bosco his attempt to struggle out of this.   
  
"Time for his medication."   
  
Bosco saw it before it came near him but there was nothing he could do. The needle was injected quickly and thoroughly making his body slow down, the medication doing its job.   
  
"No," he weakly said this as his eyes began to droop shut "you, can't, do this....to,....me." His body slackened.   
  
  
"Bosco, Bosco....come on wake up.....Bosco I know you can hear me, Bosco?"   
  
Bosco senses were coming back. He recognized that voice, 'couldn't be, could it?' he thought.   
  
"Faith?"   
  
His eyes flew open and there stood Faith staring back at him.   
  
"How, what?" his voice panicked.   
  
He began to sit up but Faith pushed him back down.   
  
"I'm I dead, did I die, is that why I can see you?"   
  
Faith looked around uncomfortably.   
  
"Bosco, you will be dead if you don't stop talking like that."   
  
"Faith, you died, you were dead, I killed you by accident you have to believe me, I didn't mean it please."   
  
Faith watched as her partner began to become panicky again.   
  
"Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream."   
  
She then put her hand up and brushed back some sweaty hair as perspiration began to trickle down his forehead.   
  
"They put me in a mental hospital, they didn't believe me, I didn't do it on purpose, it was real, you where there, Kim, everybody."   
  
"Was Dorothy and Toto to? Let me guess I was the Wizard of Oz, right?" said Sully walking into the room.   
  
For the first time Bosco suddenly realized where he was. He was lying in a hospital bed. 'What the hell', he thought 'what the hell am I doing in a hospital bed, what happened to me'?   
  
Reading his question on his face Faith answered it.   
"A light fixture fell from the ceiling, you know how the construction guys had been working, well it knocked you right out. Gave you one hella of a concussion Boz."   
  
Bosco looked at her dumbfound, he was getting his mind mixed up, the dream had seemed so real for him.   
  
"No, no, I couldn't of, I was fine, it, it didn't knock me out."   
  
"Bosco it was a dream, a figment of your imagination."   
  
Sully who now felt uncomfortable slipped out of the room as the partners conversed.   
  
Bosco looked away almost embarrassed for believing it was real, that it after all was some stupid dream.   
  
Faith watched her partner, she knew how he felt to wake up, believing what you had dreamed was so real, clearing her throat she prepared herself.   
  
"One time, I had a dream. Bosco, you had died, killed in a car crash, something with a black SUV or something like that, you died, hitting a lamppost. Bosco I swore up and down the dream was real. You had a kid that you didn't even know about that had showed up one day he was an officer just like you. Davis was a detective and the emotions I felt them, it was like I was living a life without you in it."   
  
Faith looked away herself. It scared her more the anything to think of what it would like to lose him, to lose her best friend in the whole world. She knew how it made her felt and talking about it just brought shivers to her entire body.   
  
"I woke up and that dream scared the hell out of me. Fred was confused of course when I began to cry, saying you were dead, took sometime before I realized it was just a dream, Fred telling me comforting me telling me that you were alive as can be. Just because we dream it doesn't mean it happens."   
  
Faith stood up to walk out, hoping Bosco would just listen to her and realize it was a dream and nothing was going to happen to her or him.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
Turning around she saw that Bosco had turned around when she had gotten up to leave and had an almost scared lost puppy look on his face. She took in a deep breath.   
  
"Kids and Fred are in Atlantic City, wanted to clean up not being distracted."   
  
Bosco's alarms went off already. Bosco really hadn't told her the whole dream, but his mind had immediately flipped back to it, that Fred and the kids were not at the apartment and Faith was all alone.   
  
"Don't go yet."   
  
Just as he said this, the doctor walked in.   
  
"Oh your up I see Officer Boscorelli,"   
  
"Yep, can I go home?"   
  
"Well, I'd like you to keep you over night for observations, but if you have somebody at the house to wake you up once in a while then I can't see why not."   
  
Both the doctor and Bosco looked at Faith. Faith looked at them and then letting out a sigh she placed her bag on the bed and sat back down.   
  
"Good now excuse me while I go and get Boscorelli's home care instructions."   
  
Faith would go home with Bosco, doing as she said she would waking him up every few hours to make sure he didn't fall into a coma with his concussion. When Faith went home the following morning she found that her house had been broken into.   
  
Bosco never told Faith the entire story, didn't like to talk about it, he would say when she would bring it up. Sometimes there is a door and we can look into the future but for the most time are dreams are nothing but a delusion.   
  
The End.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
Tag Note: Faith's dream was a reference to a couple stories I did, being Without My Consent, Memories, and Blast from the Past. 


End file.
